Demonhead Mobster Kingpin's special attacks
During the final battle of Problem Sleuth, Demonhead Mobster Kingpin unleashes battle techniques, combat operandi, and other attacks against Team Sleuth. Battle techniques Level 1000 Running Numbers: Roll for Dextrosity After his first form is defeated, DMK this variant of the Running Numbers technique to roll 1,000 loaded sugar dice that all come up in his favor. The dice roll causes jetstreams of dextrose to enter his body and treat his hypoglycemia, permanently curing his diabetes and eliminating high Blood Sugar as a way of weakening him. Vexatious Glower DMK casts an unsettling look at his target, distracting them, then shoots an eye beam at them. against Problem Sleuth. Once his final form is defeated and his Fetal Seedpod is exposed, DMK defends it against the Demimonde Semigoddess's angel army by with a Defensive Glower. Combat operandi Level 49 Abstracted Thought A higher level version of Pickle Inspector's Abstracted Thought. Used it allows Mobster Kingpin and Demonhead Mobster Kingpin to operate independently of each other. Unlike its lower level equivalent, it does not require the use of replicsimiles. Cinder Ablockalypse To perform , DMK accelerates the cinder blocks in his defensive barrier through the porthole windows at near-light speeds. The windows then ascend into the air, rapidly spin, and quickly crash back down, raining cinder blocks down upon DMK's foes. Clownstorm Using his status as hero of the Clown Kingdom, DMK can with the Clown Pontificate, who wields the Hamper of the Jaded Fool's Ennui jack-in-the-box. By turning the crank, the Pontificate causes a flood of clowns to pour out of the bottom of the Hamper and land on DMK's foes. Other Thorncoddle DMK sends out his thorny flagella to molest his targets in a humiliating manner. Four levels of the attack are used during the battle: *'Level 1' - Attacks a single target. against Ace Dick. *'Level 10: Apeshit Bramblefuck' - Expands the attack range to multiple targets. against AD, Problem Sleuth, and Pickle Inspector. *'Level 20: Snugglebarb Pricklepoke' - against PI and Zombie Ace Dick. *'Level 99 Coddletech: Thornswoggle' - A black Brier of Cruelty is deployed over DMK's face, serving as both an extra defensive layer and as offensive tentacles that can grab enemies and put them in a sleeper hold. against PS and PI. Demote When Team Sleuth is in their nautical-themed guises, DMK can the detectives back to normal by pressing down on their hats. Fill Em' with Daylight After Mobster Kingpin smashes Pickle Inspector's suckle receptacle and replaces it with his own, DMK is able to perform a Comb Rave. instantly kills everything within its effect radius, and as a side effect, the attack is so powerful that it tears the universe in half. Ladder to Hell During his final incarnation, as the Sepulchritude-powered Problem Sleuth starts to destroy his health bars, DMK Ladder to Hell to generate an enormous quantity of new health bars. The ability is so named because the long line of health bars literally breaks through the ground and terminates in Hell itself. Trivia *John finds himself on the , a clear reference to the item from the Clownstorm attack. Category:Battle Technique